


Loser

by Brain_Flower



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Adam Lambert/Tommy Joe Ratliff - Freeform, Bullies, M/M, loser
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-06
Updated: 2012-06-06
Packaged: 2017-11-07 02:38:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/425966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brain_Flower/pseuds/Brain_Flower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Social status or not we're all still people. I'm not better than you and you aren't better than me. We're just people."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loser

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I got all the kinks out of it. Seemed I hate a lot more mistakes than I originally thought.

They call him names all the time. Loser, fag, queer, bitch, all those nasty little things that get under your skin and you try to ignore it, but you can’t. For the longest time he wondered what exactly makes him a loser…because whenever he looks in the mirror he only sees a person, everyone else is a person too, right?

He’s a little bit shorter, a little smaller, a little more feminine than the other boys in his grade, but the other “queers” are treated better than him. He’s never liked labels…if everyone could just be a person wouldn’t that fair to the losers? If high-school wasn’t a popularity contest and everyone had the same social status, wouldn’t there be a lot less to fight over? 

He avoids eye contact when he walks down the halls, stays clear of the people that think they’re better than him, and hides from the ones that express they’re better than him. He doesn’t fight back, he won’t be brought down to their level, down to their level of stupidity. 

“What makes me a loser?” He asks one of the populars, a morning after loser had been painted on his locker, “Why do you call me that? I have a name…it’s Tommy if you didn’t know.” 

“We know your name, Ratliff.” The popular sneers, “And you’re a loser for being you…don’t you ever just look in the mirror and see a loser?” 

Tommy shakes his head, “No.” He says, “When I look in the mirror I only see a person, that’s what I see in everyone. Social statuses or not we’re all just people. We’re all the same…you know that right?” 

“No.” The popular answers, “You got it all wrong. You are a loser…and I…and the rest of these people are better than you. Turn around and don’t talk to me…loser.” 

“You are not a loser.” Adam tells the blonde when he gets home from school. “Don’t let those guys get you down baby.” Adam graduated high-school the year before Tommy…he saw Tommy as more than a loser and listened. “I’m sure if they listened to everything you had to say, they would consider you much more than a loser. You would be very brave, and very strong, and very beautiful.” 

“They’re not going to listen.” He whispers, looking over at Adam, and Adam pulls him close kissing him. 

“Well then you mind your own and don’t fight back, and stay strong glitterbaby, because nothing is going to drive them crazier than seeing you happy. Keep that in mind. I love you Tommy, you are not a loser, you are better than them.” 

“I love you Adam.” Tommy whispers, and he believes Adam, despite the question being unanswered…it might always be that way. So…

What makes you a loser?

**Author's Note:**

> I like the short ones with a point.


End file.
